Never Forget
by Yandere-kun
Summary: (Pokemon ORAS! AU) As Kagome continued on her journey to become the Hoenn League Champion, she notices something... odd. Okay, maybe it was a bit too much...


Okay, I'm in the process of making the next chapter of Public vs Private, and I found this in my folders. There's some ORAS related stuff in here so if you never played the game before, well, I don't know. If you guys liked this one, I may do a Pokemon XY! AU next!

In the meantime enjoy this random oneshot.

I do not own Inuyasha or Pokemon.

WARNING: EXTREMELY CORNY. PROCEED WITH CAUTION

(Pokemon ORAS! AU)

It was a bright, beautiful day in Littleroot Town. Swellows and Taillows were chirping varied songs, and a couple of Zigzagoons and Poochyenas ran around here and there. Kagome grinned as she held her shiny Sylveon in her arms as it playfully poked at her Mega Ring. She was accompanying her younger brother Souta at the Pokemon Lab as he was about to receive his first starter Pokemon.

"Come on, where the heck is that Professor?" Souta restlessly looked around for a certain Professor.

"Probably flirting with girls again." Kagome snickered.

Just then a boy in a lab coat about Kagome's age came running towards them, with a Sceptile trailing close ahead without a sweat. When he finally arrived he knelt down tiredly, breathing hard. His Sceptile just leaped up on a nearby tree and crossed its arms, its eyes closed.

"Miroku! Where have you been?" Kagome asked as Miroku laid on the grass.

"Somewhere... Sorry I'm late." He finally stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off his lab coat.

"Seriously. Have you been groping Sango again?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do something like that to her!" he gave a look of hurt, but she knew it was fake.

"Come on! I want to get my first Pokemon already!" Souta shook on Miroku's lab coat and tugged it.

"Alright, alright." Miroku reached over the bag beside him and took out a black case. Opening it up, he revealed three shiny red Pokeballs.

"You can choose whichever you want. Go ahead."

Souta excitedly looked back and forth the Pokeballs, his hands doing a grabby motion. Then with a deep breath, he took the Pokeball on the right side.

"I choose this one."

"You chose Treecko? Good choice. If you want to challenge the Hoenn League, the first gym you have to face is Sango's. She uses Rock-types, so Grass-types should be able to beat her." Kagome said as Sylveon nodded in agreement to her trainer.

"Well? Bring him out and say hello!" Miroku patted the boy on the head with encouragement.

Souta nodded, and threw the Pokeball in the air. "Treecko! Come out!"

The Pokeball opened in midair and a white beam came out. It started to form a small shape and as the white beam faded away, it was replaced with a green, lizard looking Pokemon with yellow eyes, chewing on a grass.

"Whoa! So cool! Hi Treecko! My name is Souta, your new Trainer!"

Treecko just cooly nodded its head and crossed its arms. Souta then grinned and returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Yeah! I got my first Pokemon!"

"And don't forget to take this, too." Miroku handed him a Pokedex. "You'll need this to start your journey."

"Cool! I'll go home and tell Mom I'm officially a Pokemon Trainer now! See you guys later!"

They smiled as they watched him run off energetically. "He reminds me of you when we both started our journey." Miroku mused out.

"I can relate to that. Me and my Torchic had a lot of misadventures." Kagome looked at one of the Pokeballs around her belt. And as if reading her mind, it opened by itself, revealing her fully evolved Fire-type starter.

"You always beat me!" Miroku whined and Kagome laughed, petting her Blaziken on the shoulder since it was a freakishly tall Pokemon.

"That's because you didn't know that Grass-types are weak against Fire-types."

"I was dumb, give me a break!"

"And this is why you became a Pokemon professor."

"Yeah. I guess so. And there's also Inuyasha..." he hesitated as Kagome suddenly stopped laughing at the mention of the name.

She looked out at the door with a sad look. Along with Miroku, she and Inuyasha became Trainers and went along their separate ways. Apparently they lost contact of their silver-haired friend and they never saw him since.

The young professor noticed her look. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Uh-huh. Sometimes, I wish that he was still here. You know?" Kagome held her shiny Sylveon closer.

"I miss him too. He would have been happy to watch you take on the League."

"Yeah." Speaking of which, her journey was almost done. She looked at the tall Fire-type and grinned at it. "Let's go train, Blaziken."

Miroku sighed as he watched Kagome and her Pokemon exit his lab. He looked at his Sceptile who rose a grassy eyebrow at him.

"What?"

*timeskip*

"Okay, Luxray, use Volt Tackle!" Kagome gave her one last command as Luxray followed and finally defeated the last Pokemon of the Sootopolis Gym Leader, Rin.

Rin just smiled as she petted her tired Milotic. "Great job as always, Milotic. You deserve a well earned rest." she returned the Pokemon and looked at Kagome, who was busy praising her Pokemon.

"I see you have been training a lot since the last time we saw each other. You deserve this." She handed her the final badge. "You know, you have to be extremely prepared if you manage to face the Hoenn Champion."

'Extremely prepared? What does she mean?' Kagome wondered.

"And good luck on the League! I wish you and your Pokemon the best of luck!" Rin called out as she waved goodbye. Kagome waved back and continued on her journey.

'Okay, next stop is Ever Grande City, where the Pokemon League is. I wonder who the Champion is?' she thought. Admittedly she had never seen the Champion before, let alone what he looked like. He was a mystery she couldn't even figure out.

Her PokeNav rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kagome, its me Sango. I heard from Rin you're finally going to challenge the League."

She smiled. "Yup. I'm so close."

"And do your best! I heard that the Champion uses different types, so you best be ready for him. Oh, and your Mom and brother wanted to say hi."

"Okay, tell them I said hi too. When is Souta starting his journey?"

"Tomorrow. Well, see you then Kagome. I better run the gym here in Rustboro. Bye."

"Bye." She turned the PokeNav off and hopped on her bicycle.

'Get ready, Hoenn. I'm coming.'

*meanwhile*

Kagome arrived at Ever Grande City and stopped by the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy had offered her a room to rest in for the night.

She looked outside the window of her room. The Pokemon League was out there, beyond the Victory Road. Sighing, she climbed up her bed.

Her Sylveon hopped up on the bed beside her and curled up against the blankets. She smiled, stroking its soft fur.

"Hm. Seemed almost like yesterday."

-flashback-

"And I lost to her again." Miroku whined as his Treecko climbed up his head.

"That's because I always train more harder than you." Kagome stuck her tongue out, and her Torchic tried to copy her, making her laugh.

"Aw come on! Inuyasha, tell her!"

Inuyasha just shrugged and pulled on the blue hat on his head lower. Kagome laughed again. He was very silent and seldom talks to anyone.

"Well, I better be off to find more Pokemon for my team. See you guys at Dewford Town!" Miroku waved off and he and his Treecko then left.

"He's probably off to hit on Sango again." Inuyasha muttered and smiled at his Mudkip, who jumped up onto his hat happily.

"You know him. Always being a pervert." she grinned at him and he turned red, luckily she didn't notice.

"...So, uh... Are you off to challenge Koga next? He's going to be pretty intense... Seeing he uses Fighting-types..."

"Don't worry! I'll do great! And after we challenge him, why don't we have a battle with each other! It'll be fun!" she held onto his shoulders and hugged him from behind. He nervously stuttered, his usual emotionless eyes widening.

"H-hey... careful, Mudkip might fall..."

"Nah, it won't! Let's go!"

He blushed again as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him along with her. When she looked back at him he nervously lowered his hat down to hide his blush.

They were having fun, but it didn't last very long.

"Wha... what do you mean..."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I couldn't find him anywhere." Miroku looked at the ground.

Kagome hung her head low. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. He had been right there with her, but the next moment, he had disappeared.

Her hands gripped at the note. She crumpled it up, and finally let out all her grief as she bursted into tears and ran off, leaving the note on the ground.

Miroku picked it up, uncrumpled it and read:

'Hey.

I'm sorry if this was a rush, but I can't stay. You have to understand. I'm in... some problems right now, and I don't want you getting involved. Its not like I'm pushing you away.

I just don't want you to get hurt.'

There wasn't any name on the bottom, but he knew it was Inuyasha since he recognized the handwriting. Putting the piece of paper in his pocket, he sighed tiredly.

"What an idiot."

-end flashback-

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Finally sleep overcame her, unaware of a certain pair of eyes watching.

And it wasn't Sylveon either.

The next morning, Kagome was eating breakfast with her Pokemon. Nurse Joy walked up to her.

"I see you're finally awake. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Nurse Joy."

"No problem. By the way, I saw the Hoenn League Champion here last night. He seemed to be looking for someone. And it looked like he was talking about you."

"The Champion? Why would the Champion be looking for me?"

"I have no idea, actually."

Kagome then stood up. "I must be going now then. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Anytime. Are you planning on taking on the League?"

"Uh-huh."

"Best of luck, then. Oh, and you best need to stock up on more items. The Champion does have some tricks up his sleeve."

'What is it with you people telling me to be ready?'

"Um, okay. Thanks again. Come on guys, we gotta go."

As she exited the Pokemon Center, she felt a someone watching her. She turned around to see who it was, but nothing was there.

"Must have been my imagination... Oh well."

*time skip*

"Okay, this is it. Right in front of us is the Champion." she stared at the door right in front of her. She finally managed to defeat the Elite Four and now, she was going to battle the Champion.

Whoever he is.

She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. Crowds from the bleachers started cheering loudly as she stepped up on the battle field.

A tall figure in red stood before her, his hauntingly familiar blue hat blocking her view of his face. But somehow, she could see a glimpse of gold.

"... ... ..." He just reached for his Pokeball without so much of a word. He threw it in the air, and his Swampert appeared.

"Go! Luxray!" she threw her Luxray's Pokeball and it popped up as well. It growled at the opponent's Pokemon.

This was going to be one intense battle.

*time skip*

"Now, Mega Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

"Mega Metagross is unable to battle! Mega Blaziken wins! The victory goes to Kagome Higurashi, the challenger from Littleroot Town!"

The crowds went crazy and cheered louder than ever as confetti was shot everywhere. She grinned proudly as her Mega Blaziken reverted back to its original form. "We finally did it, bud. We finally made it to the top."

"Hey! Kagome!" She turned around and saw Sango running up to her as she made way through the people leaving the arena. "Congratulations! You did it!"

"Yup. It was hard, but its finally over."

"So how do you feel, new Champion of Hoenn?"

"Well, to be honest, I feel relieved a bit."

"That's great! It happens to new Champions all the time! And also, you have an appointment afterwards."

"Appointment? Right now?!"

"Yes, right now!" Sango grabbed her friend by the hand and started pulling her towards the former Champion who was busy talking to a few League officials. "Don't be such a coward!"

"Hey, man! Me and my Champion friend wanna talk to you for a sec!" Sango tapped on his shoulder and he turned around rapidly. The movement caused his hat to fly off his head, revealing his identity.

And that's when it struck Kagome.

"What... I-It can't be..." she muttered.

"...Hey..."

Sango was just smirking confidently as she patted Kagome on the head. "Uh-huh. I set this all up from the start. I knew that it was about time he showed his ass up here in front of you, so I did."

"Inuyasha... is that really... is that really you?" Kagome still couldn't believe her eyes.

Inuyasha was there, right in front of her. Sure, his hair was shorter than before, but other than that, he was still the same. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Sango then silently left them to talk in private.

"..." he just averted his eyes away from her, nervous.

"I can't believe it..." she lowly spoke, her fists clenching as she did. "You, you idiot!"

He slightly flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Where have you been, huh? I've been hunting all over Hoenn for you! I couldn't find you for months! You just sneak away without telling me! You had no idea how scared I was! I..." she let the tears fall.

"I just... I just wanted to see you again..."

There was an awkward silence.

"...I'm sorry." he spoke afterwards. "You're right. I am an idiot. A coward." There was visible pain in his eyes as he continued. "I thought if I was gone, you wouldn't need to worry about having to look after me since nobody really cared about me. I didn't realized it caused you much pain. I didn't even get to tell you how I feel."

She looked at him as he took a shaky breath and avoided her look once more.

"But you did it anyway. You left." she bitterly spat out. "But no matter how hard I try, I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't forget about you..."

"... ..." he kept his mouth shut.

"And everywhere I go, it reminds me of you. You never seem to fade away."

"I couldn't even sleep too much. I kept having thoughts about where you were, what happened to you. I was worried and angry at the same time."

"... ... ... .." he suddenly held her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. She didn't have time to react when she felt his arms wrap around herself tightly to his.

"Why... why do you still think about me? After all that hurt I did to you... why is it you can't forget about me?" he asked, as she closed her eyes.

"Because I love you."

His gold eyes widened with surprise and he felt her hugging him back.

"Me? But... Why me?"

"You're special, Inuyasha. Not because you are strong at battles and good at raising your team, but what's inside you. I know you're a wonderful person. The way you do things your own simple way... That's what I like most about you. You're you. And I never want to forget you."

He felt a spark of hope within as he finally let his emotions out and did the most unusual thing: he cried.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry." she let go of him and faced him straightly. "I was acting immature. Now that I think of it, I've been selfish. I know that now."

For the first time, he just smiled through the tears. "So I guess we're even now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Before she knew it, she felt his lips upon hers.

He was kissing her.

And by the looks of it, neither of them wanted to stop anytime soon.

**Extended Ending**

"Do you really have to go?" Souta rambled through his PokeNav as his older sister just chuckled.

"Yes. Sorry, but I got some matters to attend to at Kalos. I'll be back after three days."

"Aw, fine. But wait until I get over the Hoenn League and I become Champion and beat you!"

"I'll be waiting. See you around then. Be careful when you go to Fortree City, there's a lot of wild Pokemon there."

"Geez, I'm twelve, I can take care of myself."

Kagome turned off her PokeNav and looked down below the cruise ship she was on. A couple of Magikarp swam around as Wingulls and Pelippers flew across the skies.

"It sure seems peaceful."

"It is." Inuyasha came walking right beside her. He wasn't wearing his hat anymore as they both watched the horizon.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"... ... Because it looked way cooler."

Before he could even continue, she was laughing like hell.

Oh well.

End

Author's Note: Holy moly, this is the LONGEST oneshot I have ever written my entire life. Like, how is this even possible for a noob such as myself? 


End file.
